The present invention relates to a novel filter for inlet conduits, especially inlet dip tubes of fluid dispensers.
It is well known to provide a fluid conduit filter having a separate perforate filter element located in the fluid flow path. Such a conventional filter, for the inlet dip tube of a spray dispenser, is illustrated, for example, in Design Pat. No. 240,036 to Tada. The filter includes a tubular hub portion, pressurely fit on the end of the dip tube. A perforate filter element is disposed within the hub and held in position by an apertured disc, which is snap-fitted in the hub. Such filters have the disadvantages that (1) they are composed of at least three separate parts; (2) they are not easily disassembled; and (3) the filter element must be removed to be cleaned.
It is also well known to provide a fluid filter having a donut-shaped filter element, through which fluid is drawn radially inwardly. A known fuel feeding device illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,988 to Hazzard, includes a donut shaped element gripped between a first annular flange and a second flange, the second flange being formed with a male projection for insertion into the central opening of the annular flange. Such devices have disadvantages in that they are composed of at least three separate parts and require that the element be removed to be cleaned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel dip tube filter formed of a single molded part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel dip tube filter which is easily cleaned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and easily and inexpensively fabricated fluid conduit filter which effectively filters fluid drawn into the conduit.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the claims and from the following description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.